Some kinds of 2-substituted-5-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivatives are known to have sterilizing activity (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, some compounds included in 2-(halogenated hydrocarbon-substituted)-5-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivatives are reported to show anti-seizure or anxiolytic activity (see Patent Document 3). There is no description on agricultural or horticultural chemical agents and industrial material-protecting agents and the compounds included in the scope of the present invention are not disclosed specifically in Patent Document 3.